I Don't Wanna Wait
by Fan1bsb97
Summary: Post 6x23 For Better or Worse. How Castle & Beckett SHOULD get married after everything they will undoubtedly go through for the first two eps.


It had been three days since their nightmare had ended. They were back at home, together and safe. Becoming readjusted to their pre-wedding lives wasn't difficult only because it was the same life they had before. Living together, being together, and loving one another.

They laid down on the sofa in their living room, her head on his stomach, their fingers intertwining. Neither one of them was speaking, each with thoughts running through their own heads about where to go from there. Their beautiful wedding had been ruined twice. First disaster had struck in the city, and further hardships occurred to stop their beautiful Hamptons wedding from happening. Everything would have to be re-planned, and there was no way they would be able to find a new venue anytime soon.

"Castle, I've been thinking," Kate softly spoke as she played with his fingers. "I don't want to wait anymore."

"For what?" Castle kissed her head gently. He knew what she was going to say, but decided to coax as much information out of her as possible.

"For us to get married." Kate sat up to look at Castle, so he would know how serious she was. "No more risks, no more disasters - with our luck we'll plan a whole other wedding and there will be a tornado or other type of natural disaster that will ruin the whole thing again. Tomorrow - let's just go down to city hall and do it. We can always throw a party later, after we make it official. We'll just invite Alexis, your mom and my dad."

Castle contemplated what she said and paused for a moment. "Well, that sounds like it could work, are you sure that's how you want to get married?"

"Well I mean it's not ideal, but what is? Two years ago I came here and told you that you were all I wanted and it's true. The only thing I really want is to marry you. The how and the where doesn't matter."

Castle smiled at Kate. "Alright, let's do it then." He paused before adding, "But there's one problem with your plan."

Kate shifted her eyes, "What?" she asked. At this point she could think of nothing that was going to get in their way.

"Why put it off until tomorrow when we can do it right now?"

Kate took in his words and smirked. She would love to get married right there and then, in that moment, but it was out of their control. "Castle, that would be great but the only problem is city hall isn't open right now…"

"Ah good point," he pursed his lips and looked right into her eyes. "Then I guess it's a good thing I have a Plan B. Mother!"

True to form, Martha had been waiting for her cue and came walking into the living room. Kate was surprised as she had thought she and Alexis were staying in the Hamptons a few extra days to finish taking care of everything.

"Hello Katherine! I think you better come with me dear."

Kate looked at Martha, then Castle, then back to Martha again. "What's going on…?"

"It's a surprise. Just go with my mother and get ready. I'll see in you a little bit." He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Kate quickly smiled and responded with "I love you, too." She watched him leave the living room and enter his bedroom, before looking back at Martha and rising from the sofa.

"Come dear, we have a lot to do!" Martha took Kate's hand and led her upstairs.

As soon as they entered the room Martha took a beautiful dress off the door and turned to look at Kate with a smirk.

"I think this dress belongs to you." Martha gently handed Kate her mother's dress. Kate looked at the gown and up at Martha in surprise as a million thoughts ran through her head in seconds. Was this really it? Were they going to be married that night? "This dress was saved for you for a reason."

Kate smiled and took the dress from Martha before changing out of her clothes. She gently put the dress on again, a bit too cautiously as she remembered what happened the last time she wore it. Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes, she stepped into the dress and allowed Martha to zip her up. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

As Kate looked in the mirror at herself in her wedding dress Lanie entered the room. "Lanie! I didn't know if you would be here, too."

"Girl of course I'm here! You didn't think I would miss this, did you? Alright now as good as I am, I am not a hairdresser so you might not look like you did a few days ago. But I think we can do a little something."

Kate sat down, ready to have her hair and makeup done for her. Finally, this was her wedding day. As much as she liked to do things for herself, she was ready to give up control to have her loved ones take care of her and make the day as magical as she wanted.

Her curls were made more distinct and little white flowers were added to give her a more whimsical feel as before. This wedding was small and intimate, and she should look like herself.

"Now we just need the finishing touches. Something old," Martha gestured at the wedding dress Kate was wearing, "something new…" Lanie handed Kate the garter which she was to wear.

"Something borrowed," referring to the pearls that she wore around her neck, "and something blue." Martha once again handed Kate the blue earrings that had been passed down through generations in her family. "These are for you."

Kate took the earrings from Martha and put them in her ears as she looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath, and turned to look at the women standing before her.

"Katherine," Martha began, "before we go there's someone that wants to have a word with you." She went to open the door and Kate's father Jim was standing there. He took one look at Kate and smiled larger than she had ever seen.

"We'll leave you two for a few minutes," Martha said as she and Lanie snuck out of the room.

"Hi Daddy."

"Katie, you look just as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day. She would be so proud of you. As proud as I am of the woman you've become."

"I am who I am because of you, Mom…and Castle."

Jim put his arm out for Kate to intertwine with her own.

"So where are we going?"

—-

Castle had entered his bedroom, ready to get dressed and ready to marry the love of his life. Alexis was waiting for him and handed him his tux. "Are you ready Dad?"

"Absolutely," he responded with a smile. He took the tuxedo from her hands and she left the room so he could change. Once ready, he called out to his daughter who had been waiting patiently. "Alexis, I need my Best Man in here!"

Alexis reentered the bedroom and with a deep breath said, "You look great."

"Well I am ruggedly handsome, but I do need a little help with my bowtie." She walked over to her father and they stood in front of the mirror while she tied it for him.

"Alexis, I never asked you how you feel about all this. I love Kate, and I want you to love her, too. I know she's not your mother but…"

Alexis cut him off, "Dad. You don't have to worry about me. I love Beckett. And after all you've done for me, all I want is for you to be happy. Are you happy Dad?"

"I am."

"Then let's do this."

Everyone was waiting on the roof of their building. Castle and Alexis entered, only to find Kevin, Jenny, Javier, Martha, Lanie, and Captain Gates waiting for them.

The boys approached Castle as Alexis and Martha went to their places for the ceremony. "Hey man, you ready?" Javier asked. With a deep breath Castle responded, "All my life."

The roof was beautiful. It had been decorated with lights that sparkled in the moonlight. An arch, decorated with flowers, had been placed on one end and a white carpet was laid along the floor leading back behind a temporary wall that had been set up to hide the bride until the time was right.

Castle stood at the arch with Alexis by his side. She was all he needed tonight as the rest of their friends and family stood by the few chairs that had been set up.

Jim and Kate entered the rooftop, ready for the ceremony to begin. "Ready?" he asked his daughter. She smiled at her father which was all the answer he needed. He looked around the bend and gave Javier the thumbs up. A soft melody began to play from the speakers that had been set up on the roof and Jim began to walk Kate down the aisle to her fiancé.

Their faces lit up as they saw one another. Their smiles both started small before growing wide, and for Kate, spreading throughout her body as she started to cry small, happy tears. At the altar was Captain Gates, who was acting as the officiant. "Who gives this bride?"

"I do," Jim responded. He kissed Katie on the cheek and wiped her tears before stepping back to stand with Martha.

Kate turned to Castle with disbelief at all he had done to put this wedding together. He saw the awe on her face and said softly as he took her hand, "I told you…after your party for me…I had to get you back."

Kate responded with the words, "I love you," not spoken out loud, but with her lips. Castle mouthed "I love you, too" back at his fiancé as they stood, holding hands, ready to begin their vows.

Gates began the ceremony traditionally. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle. It is my understanding that you have written your own vows to express your love for one another." She turned to Castle and stepped back for him to begin.

"Kate, I have loved you for so long. I have loved bothering you, solving cases with you, being partners with you, and falling in love with you. I told you once that you were the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating, person I've ever met. That's why I love you. Every day you amaze me just by being the person you are and I cannot wait to be amazed every day for the rest of my life. And I _promise_ we will never be boring."

Kate spoke next. "Rick; it feels weird even saying that name, Rick, since I've called you Castle for so long, because that's who you are to me. A strong protector who will keep me safe. You coming into my life was fate. I never thought I would find someone like you; so caring, compassionate, and _ruggedly __handsome_. I wish I had realized my love for you sooner, because as they say, 'when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start _as soon as possible_."

As Castle placed the wedding ring on Kate's finger, he looked in her eyes. "Always," he told her. Placing the ring on Castle's finger she said the same word back to him. "Always."

"I would hope there are no objections," Gates told the guests as they looked at one another smiling and laughing softly. "Well then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Man and Wife." Kate and Castle squeezed each other's hands as they smiled and looked back at Gates for permission. "Oh, you may kiss the bride!"

Kate grabbed Castle's face as he held her waist and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. After kissing gently and breaking apart, they looked at one another and went in for another quick kiss as everyone clapped.

Javier was the first one to speak up, "Alright! Now let's get this party started!"


End file.
